


Together

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [100]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Multi, Post-Series Pre-Movie, Post-The Original Series, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “We could…you know, go together, if you wanted.”
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Together

“Big plans, Bones?” 

“Hardly. I'm going to find a shady Georgia tree and do as little as possible with a cold drink in my hand.” 

“Spock?” 

“I do not have a specific destination in mind, but there are some newly published research papers I intend to read.” 

“What about you, Jim?” 

“Just going home. You know, Bones, Iowa has some shady trees too; and Spock, the ranch is a nice quiet place for reading. **We could…you know, go together, if you wanted.** ” 

“Y’know Jim, that sounds pretty nice. Whaddya say, Spock?” 

“It does sound like a most agreeable plan.”


End file.
